


Leverage One Shots

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Leverage
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sickfic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of the Leverage Team, mostly Eliot/Alec, and one or two of Eliot/Parker/Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Love leverage, wrote these....ages ago? Six Months ago? Anyway tell me what you think!

 

Sometimes Eliot thinks he's toxic. Not to the team, but to Hardison.

The man is constantly there, at his house, or in the office when they should be working on tying loose ends to the last case. He's hard to ignore.

Then there's days like today where Eliot is resting on the couch that they've dubbed _his_ , and let him sleep off most of the bruising, and bloody nose. He wakes up several times, and each time Hardison is fucking there.

Hardison's hands are warm, soft, probably because he's never fought a day in his life. He cleans Eliot's face, holds up water for him to drink. He looks worried and tired, and that.

That right there is exactly why Eliot thinks he should quit this.

Maybe quit the team.

Because Hardison is there, every day, and sometimes he'll get this expression on his face. Will look so unhappy at Eliot as if he wants to fix him.

Which is stupid, because Eliot has been broken too many times to be fixed.

The next time he wakes up he's expecting Hardison to be asleep.

Hardison's leaning over him and shaking his head, “Dude, I am never leaving you okay? You are it for me. I gotta say I have heard stupid theories, but your not poison, idiot.”

A flush creeps up over Eliot's cheeks, and he realizes only now that he must have been speaking in his sleep. “You don't know--”

Hardison cuts him off with a kiss to his lips, soft, slow and intimate; nothing like the girls Eliot hooks up with before this. “Eliot, I just worry about you, and even if I worry myself into a hospital I wouldn't want you to leave me. You're amazing.” Another kiss cuts off Eliot's retort, and by the time they break off Eliot can't remember what they were arguing about.

 


	2. Bugged

 Hardison only bugged the other's safehouses just incase—a security thing that he had only ever done for his closest family members, but somewhere after their first office being blown to smithereens, he had done it for Nate, Sophie, Parker, and most importantly Eliot.

Because right now Eliot was stretched out on his bed, loose limbed and relaxed in a way Hardison had never seen before.

In fact the man was naked, _very_ naked. His cock soft and slowly growing thick against his thigh.

It made Hardison's own dick twitch and he felt slightly ashamed at how quick his hand pressed firmly against it, until he was hard.

Eliot was slower though, took his time running his hands across his chest, down across his stomach, and played with his balls for a few seconds. He let out a sigh and arched his hips into the motion, squeezed his balls lightly before stroking his cock twice. It was thick, not as big as Hardison (And he was just enough of a bastard to take pride in that, even if it was mostly genetics).

Eliot grunted and spread his legs, and right there Hardison could just see Eliot's hole.

“Fuck.” Hardison wanted to touch him there, press his fingers in and see how much Eliot could take before cumming. He squeezed his own cock, right against the leg of his pants, he wanted to pull it out but there was watching someone jack off and then there was jerking off to the fact.

The bed squeaked as Eliot rocked into his own grip, the flush head of his cock peaking between the folds of his foreskin again and again. It was damn _beautiful_.

Hardison's fingers trailed over his dick, and he groaned, “I'm going to hell for this man, I am going to _hell_.” He pulled down his zipper and was partially glad he had forgone underwear today. He pulled out his cock and thumbed against the slit; a shiver of pleasure rocking through him.

When he glanced back up, Eliot had a finger pressed inside his hole. He shoved another soon after, moaning and bucking up and his toes curled against the mattress.

Hardison reached for the lube on the side of the counter, his left hand squeezing his cock while he thrust against it. He could feel the hot rolling pleasure and he _wanted_ so desperately to be there, fucking into Eliot.

“God Dangit.” Eliot groaned through the speakers, and came across his stomach and chest. His fingers slowing as he sighed through the rest of his orgasm.

“Eliot, shit Eliot.” Hardison could feel his balls tighten, and he stroked faster, the ecstasy building until all he felt were the pulses of bliss and cum spilling from his dick. “Fucking hell man.”

“Glad you enjoyed the show.”

“Shit.” Hardison peeked and, there, Eliot was looking up at the camera and he shouldn't have known where it was.

Eliot ran a hand through the cum on his chest and licked his fingers clean. There was still a bit of cum still on the side of his lips. (Hardison's dick twitched hard, pain-pleasure running through him) “How about next time you buy me dinner before you sex me up, huh?” He was smiling at least.

“Uh, yeah, sure thing.”

“Tomorrow, make sure to shut off your stupid camera, Hardison.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, Eliot how can you hear me...Eliot? Come on man. Eliot!” Hardison scowled at the black screen and sighed. He stroked his cock one last time and new that he'd probably watch the recording one more time...maybe more.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Popcorn!” Parker jumps onto the couch and popcorn flies everywhere; couch, hardwood floor and across the coffee table.

“Parker!” Eliot growled, glaring at her.

The thief smiled at him and raised the bowl, “Popcorn?”

Eliot rolled his eyes, and grabbed it. “I'll hold the damn thing.”

Parker scowled and took a handful. “Whatever.”

“Parker, Eliot, Ready for this? This is going to be amazing!” Hardison bumped shoulders with Eliot when he sat down and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “We'll start easy, Captain America is pretty recent and we'll go from there.”

“Cool.” Parker picked at Eliot's hair, pulling off a kernel, and leaning back into him and spreading her legs.

The couch had plenty of space, but of course Parker had to take half of it, she tended too on most days. Eliot leaned his head back against the couch and wondered what he had done to deserve this, “Just play the stupid movie, Hardison.”

“I know you say that to hurt my feelings Eliot but let's be real. You want to watch this.” Hardison clicked one of the many buttons on his customized remote and the screens turned black before showing the movie.

“Sure, whatever makes you feel better.” Eliot wasn't expecting a soft kiss on each cheek.

“Thanks.” Parker whispered against his cheek.

“Yeah thanks.” Hardison grinned and kissed him again.

Eliot flushed and muttered something, too garbled too mean anything.


End file.
